


A Rehabilitation, of Sorts

by SenpaiEridan



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drugged Sex, Eventual Fluff, M/M, Omega Peter, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2020-12-21 10:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21073157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenpaiEridan/pseuds/SenpaiEridan
Summary: Peter Parker, an omega, has been drugged by generic bad alien people I don't know enough about to name so he slips into heat early. Of course, the only person around to help, would be his new acquaintance-- Mr. Stark.





	1. Chapter 1

Peter slammed himself to the wall, easily escaping the reach of one of the crawling alphas. He could feel the sting of impact pricking along his flesh, but he ignored it. Being without his suit made him feel powerless, but so did this situation. 

There was three other omegas in the room alongside him: a girl with firey orange curls, a short man who was leaning on the older side, and another boy around Peter's age. None of which, unfortunately, were as skilled at combat as Peter. 

He rocketed himself to the door as soon as all the enemies had been defeated. There was a lock with a guard panel: beeping, begging for a code before it'd allow the brunette and the other omegas escape to the outside. He started jamming buttons forcefully along the keys, pursing his lip as he racked his brain for if he had seen the code when they deposited him in this room.

It was foggy when they'd hauled him and his new acquaintances into here; they handed him a glass of water and a cup of apple sauce, but he only sipped at some of the water and disturbed to the food to his new friends. The water tasted strange, but he had been so thirsty that he was basically delirious at the time. 

He kept slamming his fists into the keyboard, hoping it would break way. Hoping he'd manage to type the correct sequence of numbers and it'd allow him out of these tight, enclosed quarters. Was it just him, or the room was shrinking?

As he kept slamming his fists into the box, his knuckles starting to bleed at the painstaking process, the door opened. Although it was not due to his amazing set of hacking skills; rather a group of quite familiar men. 

"It's Iron man, I don't believe it!" The ginger girl piped, falling out of the room and crashing into the iron of his suit. Iron man didn't budge. Just let her fall into him. 

Iron man was tailed by a few other of the Avengers, all looking equally solemn (and badass) as they assisted in removing the omegas from their spots. 

Peter stood in the doorway: unblinking. Tony decided he must have been in shock. It wasn't every day you got kidnapped from your family and ushered into an underground omega sale. And it wasn't everyday that the Avengers came to save the day, but luckily, they had. 

"It's this pill," Tony explained to Peter, who was dazed and horny. "They must have crushed it up. Did you eat or drink anything while you were there, kid?"

He was only half listening. His brain was away. He was thinking about how big and strong Tony looked without his suit. He wondered if Tony would make a better father than any other Avenger. Peter was also partly focused in the growing wetness between his thighs. 

The enemies stripped the boy of his usual clothes when they had taken him; he was wearing a pair of baggy cotton pants like loose fitting leggings and a ratty sweatershirt with an alien symbol embroidered across the chest. He had no under garment of any kind. 

Tony sighed. "You weren't listening to me, were you, omega?" 

Peter snapped out of his daze and back into reality at the sound of his title. "What, sir?" He asked innocently, not meeting Tony's eye. 

"Did you eat or drink anything while you were there?" 

Peter took a moment to think. Finally, he nodded. "Yes. Some water."

Tony sighed. Finally, he motioned for Peter to stand. "Let's get you changed then. And a nice snack, how's that sound?"

"Perfect, Alpha!" Peter chirped as he stood from his chair. Unaware of any sort of personal state at this point in time, he easily tucked himself beneath the man's arm and entwined their fingers together.

Tony struggled to remain composed. It was in his Alpha instinct to take this boy now, pin him, and mate him. The smell of him was intoxicating.

"Say, what was your name?" The alpha questioned as he led Peter to his kitchen. He poured the younger a glass of water and himself wine before he fished out a box of cereal from a mostly empty cabinet. He placed the appropriate drink and food in front of the boy before he took a seat across from him. 

"Peter! What about you, sir?" The teenager chirped back gleefully. He must have been starving: he stuffed a handful of Cheerios into his mouth messily and chewed in the way Tony would take him. Protectively and intensely.

"Address me by Mr. Stark, please, sweetheart," Tony prescribed before taking a sip of his wine. It was too sweet for him. His mouth craved something a bit more bitter. A bit more salty...

"Okay, Mr. Stark!" Peter piped with a mouthful of half-crunched up Cheerios. He continued asking brainless questions about Tony and his work until he finished eating, then, he pushed the box to Tony and asked, very pleasantly, "would you like some, sir?"

"No, thank you for asking though." He snatched up the box and carefully folded the ends. He stuck it back into the dusty shelving before he returned to the table. "Are you sleepy?"

Peter thought about it for a minute. 

"The drugs will make you sleepy," Tony added as if that meant anything to Peter, clueless that he was high. 

"Okay," Peter said. When he stood, the chair was wet with slick. 

Tony pursed his lips and clenched his fists. He needed it. He very much needed Peter. His Alpha was screaming at him. Take it. Take him. In his sleep; so unguarded and vulnerable. What would he do? His body would be unable to even push on Tony if he positioned himself right. 

He walked Peter to his own bedroom. The sheets were perfectly neat, perfectly square. It was a fine place for a boy like Peter to curl up in. He'd never been in a bed so wonderful.

He tugged Tony down with him. "Hi," he giggled. 

Tony sighed. He kissed Peter's forehead, taking in as much of his scent as he could. "Hello, sweetheart." 

Peter started to get comfortable with Tony, finding a position he could have his body pressed and entwined with the older's. 

"No, doll, I have to get back to work," Tony told him, standing. Peter made a grab for him in vain. 

"Alpha, please! I need your protection!" Peter begged earnestly. This would be the hardest 'no' Tony would ever need to issue; however, rejections and remaining perfectly stoic were areas in which Tony excelled. 

He leaned in, close to Peter. "Kid, if I get in that bed with you, I'm going to mate you."

Tony was hoping that the drugs hadn't gone into full effect yet. Instead, they had just replaced his usual maturity with a childish awe, and were inching forward to the impending need, not yet having reached it. 

But alas, Peter nodded, "okay, Alpha!"

Tony thought of arguments: you need your sleep, you need to sleep off those drugs, you need someone closer to your own age to mate you. Instead, he simply told the boy, "Spread your legs. Now, please."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, I finally uploaded the second chapter. Took me a while haha. I'm gonna reedit the 
> 
> Also, please follow me on Tumblr if you still use Tumblr :-) it would mean a lot to me.

Tony smiled lazily at the scene presented in front of him; a ditzy, delicious, unmated omega with his legs spread and his face so happy. He was deliriously happy. Tony just hoped that they wouldn't regret this when they wake up. 

Tony dragged the boy to his desired position: laying on his back with his throat opened wide and accessible. His curls splayed around the two like a halo of chocolate locks. His eyelashes rest gently against his cheekbones, beautiful and perfect like a porcelain doll angel. He was unbelievably, unfathomably gorgeous. 

"Open as wide as you can, baby boy," Tony instructed, his voice threatening and dangerous. The noise shook Peter and his happy-go-lucky state. He chirps in disagreement. 

"Okay!" Peter agreed nonetheless, quick to trust the older man with anything. 

Tony pushed past the open lips with care. It took him only a few minutes to fill Peter's mouth entirely. For a heart's beat, both of them thought it would be too much for the inexperienced teenager to take. Peter choked for hardly more than a pause before repositioning himself into a more comfortable position that offered better access to his throat. 

Tony allowed himself a few messy minutes of slow thrusting before he sped to a quicker tempo. His hips gathering momentum resulted in an awkward jerking movement, in and out of Peter's lips without much structure. It took Tony time to perfect a particular, strict rhythm. 

"Do you like getting your pretty face fucked?" Tony asked although he knew Peter was incapable of answering, slamming harder and harder. Peter's jaw was growing sore, his lips unused to this new invader. Peter was swiftly beginning to appreciate the manner in which Tony was treating him; rough and playable, like a vessel only to get the billionaire off.

Peter gave his best attempt to murmur affirmation around the constantly moving shaft, but the noise in result was only a jarbled hum that Tony most likely couldn't hear. It didn't matter wether the alpha knew all the same; the omega was, of course, loving every second of this interaction. He was purring deep in his rib cage, a gentle ghost of a feline rumble. 

Upon hearing the gentle buzz, Tony slipped a hand to the boys chest and tugged at the fabric of his shirt, tugging his mouth forward until Tony's balls were pressed flat against Peter's lips. Peter was choking, unable to breathe around his intruder's straining member. 

Peter sputtered around the throbbing cock, now entirely seethed within his throat. It was an unusual feeling he had never experienced, being penetrated in any form before. The taste of cock lingered in his mouth as Tony began to carefully pull out one final time. 

Tony spit onto the boy's clueless, pink face. He paused to admire the way his drool pooled along Peter's grin. He straightened his back, rearranged his hair, and commanded Peter to sit up. Only once he was finished following orders until his head and knees were pressed to the mattress but his ass was in the air and his back arched, Tony congratulated the boy once again for being so obedient. 

The brunette's mind was hard at work attempting to formulate an appropriate response, but all he could do was utter a meek whimper as the older grabbed a handful of his hair and tugged the silky brown locks. Peter whined as the world danced with the vision of static and stars. 

"Aw, you love being treated like this, don't you? Like a dumb little slut? Aren't you daddy's dumb little slut?" Peter muttered a muted 'mhm' in response, but after receiving another tug to his hair, he sang 'yessir' in a stuttery vocal confirmation.

"I know you so well. I know you're just a dumb little cum slut." Tony grabbed the boy by his jaw and slid his calloused fingers to the teenager's neck and gingerly squeezed his throat. He didn't loosen his grip until Peter choked loudly. The older pried his fingers away and leaned the distance between them, shoulders pressed to shoulders, and sunk his teeth into the pale, welcoming flesh. 

Peter cried in a mixture of both pleasure and pain. His head tilted back and hit itself against the headboard; his fists spasming in and out of a clenched fist. Tony thought about how pathetic it looked; one omega superhero confined, humiliated and roughed up by a stronger, bigger one. He wondered the limits he could take this willing, compliant omega. He wondered what would become of this situation if the drugs were finally lost on him. 

Tony looked Peter in the eyes and smiled gently at him, a caring sort of gaze that contradicted the harshness of his actions. Peter was so gentle, his skin clouded in bruises the color of ripe plums: a dark, angry purple. Constellations of turbulent weather stained his skin in the form of ovals and deep bite marks. 

Tony shifted on the bed to line himself with Peter’s soaking hole. His thick head breached the tight cinch of muscles with ease. The boys entrance was mildly lubricated from all the liquids, but actually being inside Peter’s virgin hole was almost too tight to be bearable. All the same, Tony jackhammered his hips in and out. Peter was nearing his orgasm quickly, his chest heaving up and down, his face hot and dripping in perspiration. His body was clenching and spasming in ways he couldn’t control and wasn’t aware was possible previously. 

Peter’s eyes flashed into fuzzy whiteness with greying ashes, his head sang an angel’s choir and he lost awareness of when his body ended and Tony’s began. His breath caught in his throat and he sputtered around the words, “Daddy, I'm gonna...” as he finished. His vision filled with thousands of stars.

Tony stuffed himself in as deep as he can go, rooting his hips in a primal need to surround himself completely with the omega. His omega. His knot presses tight against Peter. Peter's squeals transform into a loud, lengthy groan as his body floods with pinpricks of pleasure. Tony, once again, sinks his canines into the joint of Peter’s neck where it connects to his shoulder blades, resulting in another shadowy hickey. He ruts his crotch one final time before filling the boy with his sperm and knotting him.

Tony laid himself almost completely over Peter’s body, covering him like a protective blanket. If Peter attempted to move, Tony growled and held him in place. Eventually, he grew restless as well and shifts so he can cradle Peter tightly to his chest. 

As the pair began to drift into sleep, Peter was starting to gain clarity. He could feel the pressure of Tony's grip, the muscle embedded just beneath the skin. He could see the colors lose some of their fuz and vibrancy as the drugs wore . Tony was feeling a sense he hadn't felt in quite some time. He felt calm and at peace. It felt like it was Tony and Peter against the world, and that brought a smile to his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed :-) sorry if there's any like, mistakes, I'm new to the whole MCU thing.


End file.
